The present invention relates to a lighting device for a motor vehicle, a motor vehicle equipped with such a lighting device, and to an assist system for a motor vehicle, equipped with such a lighting device.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Motor vehicles typically have several lights or lighting devices for illuminating the interior space. Predominantly, this involves lamps that can be switched on or off. Normally, these lamps are not intended to convey additional information that could be visually perceived by the vehicle occupant. Moreover, current vehicles are equipped with numerous assist systems to support the driver during maneuvering the vehicle, e.g. lane assistant, warning indication to the driver of a passing vehicle, ranging system, etc., and to alert also passengers, e.g. warning about an approaching cyclist, when opening the door. These assist systems predominantly trigger visual alerts and warnings. Thus, these visual alerts and warnings should be located at sites within the viewing range of the occupants.
Light guides are normally installed in a vehicle linearly, optionally also with a curvature. When illumination of round objects is involved, e.g. steering wheel, the provision of a closed configuration (e.g. closed circle) of the light guide is desired. As light guides are oftentimes made of fibers, with a light source arranged on one end of the light guide for projecting light, only “quasi-closed” configurations can be realized which are perceived closed in one viewing direction, e.g. perpendicular to the steering wheel. In fact, two sections of the light guide are arranged on top of one another at a crossover so that the light guide construction seems brighter in the area of the crossover as virtually two light guide sections, each emitting light, are arranged behind one another or in close side-by-side relationship. This inhomogeneity causes an inferior impression.
It is also possible to bend the light guide sections in the area of the crossover to such an extent that the crossover is positioned behind a faceplate. This is disadvantageous because of the presence of a dark spot in the area of the crossover as the light guide is bent away from the visible range in the area of the crossover, thereby also causing an inhomogeneity which is not desired.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved lighting device to obviate prior art shortcomings.